Cynthia and Cheryl
by WitChan
Summary: Muscular versions of Cheryl and Cynthia have fun together. AU and Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

In a Veilstone Gym, a muscular woman named Cynthia is lifting weights while other people in the Gym are busy exercising with her. Her obsession with muscles began since she was a little girl, after her grandmother took her to the same Gym and let her watch people working their muscles out while asking random men for a date. Then years later, in her teens, she started lifting weights regularly, went to sleep early, ate healthy food, using various energy stuff to grow muscles, and many more. Since then, her muscles increasingly grew as years went by.

She lives with her grandmother in Cestelic Town, which means she's not far away from here. The people there, and other Sinnohians she met, don't mind her being different from them. As for the stuff she's wearing, she wears a black bra and black panties and that's it. She couldn't find anything for her size, but that didn't affect her.

Another muscular woman, Cheryl, comes in, and Cynthia notices her. Then, Cynthia smiles, ending her lifting, getting up as Cheryl heads over to two heavy weights on the floor.

Joining Cheryl, Cynthia lifts two other heavy weights and says, "Hi, there. I haven't seen you before."

Looking at Cynthia, Cheryl says, "Hi."

Like Cynthia, Cheryl's love for muscles started at a young age and beginning to grow some at her teens. She's wearing a bra and panties, too.

"What's your name?" Cynthia asked.

"Cheryl," Cheryl replied.

"Cheryl... Cute name for a cute woman," Cynthia said. To Cynthia, Cheryl's the prettiest woman ever.

"Oh, stop, you're making me blush," Cheryl blushed. "But anyway, would you care to share your name to me?"

"Of course, Cheryl. It's Cynthia," Cynthia replied.

"Ah, Cynthia. Gorgeous name, and you're cute by the way," Cheryl said.

"Oh, I'm blushing too," Cynthia said.

"So, where are you from?"

"Celestic Town. You?"

"Eterna City," Cheryl replied.

"Huh. But anyway, you wanna hang out with me at my grandmother's place after we work out here?"

"I'd love to, Cynthia. After that, let's head to my place."

"Okay," Cynthia said.

An hour later, Cheryl follows Cynthia to Cynthia's place, looking at Cynthia's ass as she licks her lips.

"Nice ass, Cynthia," Cheryl said.

"Why thank you, Cheryl," Cynthia said.

Finally making it to her grandmother's place, Cynthia goes inside her panties to pull her keys out, using them to open the door. Then, she and Cynthia enter inside before Cynthia closes and locks the door. Like most living room, this one looks plain.

After going inside her room, Cynthia closes the door. Then, she gently pushes Cheryl to a wall, touching Cheryl's lips with hers as Cheryl goes under Cynthia's panties to squeeze her ass, swirling their tongues on one another as they moan together.

Next, they close their eyes at the same time, intensifying their french-kiss as saliva drips out of their mouths to touch their muscular bodies. Cheryl squeezes Cynthia's ass harder and Cynthia loves it too.

After ten minutes, the girls break their kiss and Cheryl says, "I want more."

"As you wish," Cynthia said, ripping her panties off. She have plenty inside her dresser.

Cynthia goes to her big bed, laying on it before she spreads her legs. Joining Cynthia as she takes her panties off, Cheryl raises Cynthia's left leg, touching Cynthia's pussy with hers, moving her hips to rub Cynthia's pussy as the two moan again. Cheryl then grabs her right breast, moving it in circles as Cynthia pinches both of her nipples.

"Don't stop, Cheryl... Please don't stop..." Cynthia said, enjoying the feeling from her cunt.

"I won't stop, baby..." Cheryl said.

Cheryl suddenly moves faster to make this better. She then sucks on her nipple from the same breast, still looking at Cynthia with those beautiful green eyes of hers as Cynthia begs for an orgasm. Having sex with Cheryl like this makes her truly in love with Cheryl and Cheryl feels the same way.

More movements later, Cynthia and Cheryl reach an orgasm at the same time. Then, Cynthia tells Cheryl to stop and Cheryl did, panting with her as they lay on each other.

After calming down, Cynthia says, "I love you, Cheryl."

"I love you more, Cynthia," Cheryl said.

The girls kiss again.

The End


End file.
